


Bothering

by NastyaEx



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Jae-Ha is tired, Kija is a sweetheart, M/M, They're both cute, a little bit of bickering, it's a story about Jae-Ha's hair again I apologize, modern au ig, my teacher approved the fanfic, really it's just pure fluff, settled relationship, someone said in the comments Kija is sassy and I agree, they're trying to sleep, very random fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyaEx/pseuds/NastyaEx
Summary: Kija is trying to deal with his lazy tired boyfriend.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Bothering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Thank you for being here ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

The couple _absolutely_ needed to sleep, because the following day was about to be quite busy for both of them.  
 _But something seemed to bother Kija._

He was tightly hugging Jae-Ha from behind, with lots of affection.

But there was one thing ruining it all.

It was his lover's hair.

Jae-Ha has decided to untie his hair, so he could avoid pain on his head, caused by the tie.  
The green hair was going all over Kija's face, making him uncomfortable.  
It's not like he didn't like Jae-Ha's hair. He actually loved it very much, from the colour to the smell of it. But _not_ when it was on him.

''Jae-Ha, babe...'' he finally dared to speak. His boyfriend immediately replied.

''What is it, dear?" the said Jae-Ha asked, not moving. He was very tired after having such a long day. They were both students, and they both had a job. Some days were like hell. But those days reminded them how lucky they were to have each other. Living together was delightful.

Kija slightly cleared his throat before talking.

''Your hair...It's kinda on my face. It would be nice if you could, you know, put it aside...'' he calmly explained while watching his lover's back.

It took some time for Jae-Ha to answer.

''M'tired.'' was all he said, making Kija roll his eyes.

The white haired man softly sighed.

He didn't immediately respond, still hugging Jae-Ha.

''Honey, pleaaaase...It tingles my nose...I don't think you want me to sneeze in your hair...Just imagine if snot comes out.'' he attempted to threaten, but the other man was too lazy and sleepy.

''It's alright...Do it while I'm asleep and I won't notice a thing Kija dear...I don't mind, I love you.''

''Gross.'' shivered Kija in disgust.  
''But thank you, I guess. Now, put your hair on your side, please."

Jae-Ha slightly groaned in a childish way.

''But it will be on my face then...'' he complained. ''It's not comfortable...''

''Well, that's your hair, deal with it...'' replied Kija.  
Technically, it was true. Jae-Ha should be the one dealing with that.

''But I don't want toooo...'' the green haired man whined.

Kija found it incredibly endearing but also irritating. He just wanted to get some sleep too, without anything bothering him.

''Then let me be the little spoon.'' suggested Kija.

''Nah.'' briefly answered Jae-Ha, still not moving. ''I want to be the little spoon. I'm feeling good.''

Well, the other man was expecting that answer. The green haired one was an absolute fan of being the little spoon, much to everyone's surprise.

Kija was wondering what he could do, and he suddenly got an idea.  
He removed his arms in order stop the hug, and went a bit further on the bed.

''I will go sleep on the couch then.'' he warned.

He tried to stay serious while saying this, knowing he would quickly get a reaction from the older man.

And he was right : Jae-Ha immediately laid on his other side so he could be face to face to Kija and hugged him, burying his face into the youngest's torso.

''No no no, no way. You are _not_ sleeping on the couch darling. You deserve to sleep like a king.'' he insisted, making Kija laugh.

''Like a king ?" amusedly asked Kija. ''I guess you're right, I do deserve that, but I have you as my boyfriend so it's not very possible.''

He felt Jae-Ha softly hit his arm, making him laugh even more.

''You meanie.'' replied Jae-Ha, obviously not offended at all.

As Kija was finally hugging back, he noticed the problem was solved.

''Oh.'' 

''What is it ?" Jae-Ha curiously asked, raising his head up to see Kija smiling.

''Now that you don't have your back against me, your hair is not on my face anymore and you don't have it on your face, either.''

Jae-Ha blinked a few times before softly laughing against his lover.

''That's what I call a genius move.'' he replied, then yawned. ''We can sleep in peace... Goodnight, I love you.''

Kija nodded and put his head on top of Jae-Ha's after kissing it.

''I love you too, sleep tight.'' he gently answered.

He glanced down and smiled at the sight of Jae-Ha already sleeping.

He quietly sighed out of comfort and fell asleep, too.

_Needless to say that they were sleepy the next day._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be obsessed with Jae-Ha's hair.  
> Can you blame me tho ?
> 
> Thank for reading this short story, I hope you enjoyed it ! It was a pretty random plot in my head and I decided to share it.
> 
> (And also, thank you for the kudos and comments on Just maybe ! 🥺 It means a lot to me.)
> 
> Have a lovely day or night !


End file.
